


Rub-a-dub-dub Derek's in the tub

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathtub fun, Established Relationship, temporary paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc





	Rub-a-dub-dub Derek's in the tub

"Hey sourwolf stop growling, I’m just touching your nipples. And your chest, and your arms. Okay I’m touching everywhere. Let me enjoy this."

He was helping Derek wash himself. It’s an odd concept, but his boyfriend got paralyzed again, this time by a Gnarl. The pack was out hunting down the creature until it drew them into a trap, thankfully they had killed it but only with the drawback of Derek getting paralyzed. It was a similar sort of paralysis to a kanima’s venom, but the Gnarl’s venom side-effects left the body to be shapeable when in a paralyzed state. Derek had fallen into a pool of mud after being attack, which explains his current situation. Even though his boyfriend promised to wash him off, Stiles was having more fun body worshiping than doing any sort of bathing. So Derek growled again when he brushed his hands down his stomach.

"Oh come on, you love my hands." Stiles smirked, "I’m actually a little happy that you got paralyzed, I get to do things to you that I’ve only fantasied."

He soaped his back and dunked a bucket over the wolfman’s head. Stiles lowered himself to kiss Derek’s back. They weren’t in the tub together, as much as Stiles wanted to, he was washing him kind of like a caretaker in a seniors home. The thought of that embarrassed Derek, he would rather have his naked boyfriend than him essentially humiliating him this way. Derek continued to groan and growl being unable to do anything.

"Oh shut up, You’re super healing is combating the venom, you’ll be able to move soon. I just hope it’s not soon enough, I really just want to have your body under my control"

Derek mumbled something that sounded like ‘I hate you’

"No you don’t. You love this." he pecked him on the cheek and pinched his nipple, earning Stiles a muffled moan. Stiles repositioned the man’s body; laying him down on the floor of the tub.

"Yeah, fuck it." he stood up and began to strip, he made sure to turn Derek’s head to have him watch. 

"Don’t you wish you could touch me big guy?" Derek growled, he tossed his shirt on the ground and dropped his pants and underwear. He stood over Derek and smiled before sliding in, little spooning in against his boyfriend.

"How’s that, I think I can clean you off better like this. Oh! You can move your toes" 

'My face is relaxing some' Derek managed to mumble. Stiles kissed him and smiled

"Well your super healing faster than I predicted. I thought I’d try to see if I could give you a boner" Derek furrowed his brow and stared at his boyfriend judging him. Stiles turned away from him and brought Derek’s hand down to wrap his hands around Stiles’ dick. He began thrusting upwards into Derek’s positioned hand

"I might as well have you get me off with your nakedness" he chuckled, "I’ll get you off as soon as you can move your body"

'This isn't fair'

"How? You’re totally stroking me down babe" Stiles’ cock stiffened and was leaking, "fuck, I’m so close" 

'Fuck Stiles, that's so hot'

Stiles shrugged and continued to fuck Derek’s hand, creating more friction between his back and Derek’s chest, the two of them moaned together at their physical contact. Stiles jumped forward in surprise, stopping himself and looked behind him. 

"Well look at that" Stiles clasped his hands around Derek’s cock, "You totally can get a boner"

"I still can’t move my body" 

"I can use your body as a sex doll" Stiles winked and turned himself around to face him. Stiles loved this paralysis type, he wrapped his legs around Derek’s back, positioned Derek so his legs with flat and his arms were around him. 

"I actually hate you so much right now"

"No you don’t you hate that you can’t move and I’ve decided to fuck myself on you" Stiles smirked and kiss Derek again before lowering his ass on Derek’s cock. He moved himself up and down moaning into Derek’s ear, it wasn’t long until he came seeing as he was leaking pre-cum prior to Derek’s surprise boner. And although he couldn’t move he could feel Stiles and was loving the contact. Stiles’ movement made him heat up and growl with pleasure.

"Fuck, oh my god. I can’t believe I did that." Stiles clung tightly to Derek, the two of them were blush red and panting. Derek’s was still hard inside of his boyfriend, 

"Stiles I need you to make me cum. Fuck, I need to cum in you" he groaned, he started to wiggle his body a little. The venom seemed to be leaving him and allowed him to make slow stiff movements. Stiles nodded and kept moving grinding down and taking all of the wolfman’s cock in, he felt Derek’s arms slowly tighten his embrace and growled against his neck. Stiles felt Derek cum shoot into him and moaned with him, Stiles kissed him hard before removing himself and returning to a spooning position. They lay in the tub for a few minute, panting before Stiles looked up at him

"Can you move your body yet?"

"A little, you’re going to have to help me out of the tub and into bed"

Stiles groaned, “But you’re so heavy”

"Shut up I can move a little"

"Fine"

Derek rolled his eyes before gently nudging his boyfriend, “Tell you what, if I can move my body by tomorrow, I’ll fuck you senseless. Would you like that?”

"Trying to appeal to me with sex"

"Is it working?"

"Yes" Stiles smiled, "I’m getting a little hard again just thinking about it"

"You’re a freak"

"Whatever." Stiles rose from the tub, grabbing a few towels, "Come on let’s dry us off and go to bed."

*** Derek totally recovered completely in the middle of the night and woke Stiles up with sex.


End file.
